


How Many Tickles Does It Take To Tickle a Slenderman

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Series: Cotton Candy - Creepypasta [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: The newcomer pastamonsters are always hard to deal with. Too violent, too horny, too tricky. Slenderman thought he had dealt enough to handle the newbies, but he didn't expect that one complex weird pastamonster would appear one day. Not even the usual crazy type.Or that he get too attached to resist its highly sexual nature.
Relationships: Slender Man/Original Character(s)
Series: Cotton Candy - Creepypasta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958710
Kudos: 8





	How Many Tickles Does It Take To Tickle a Slenderman

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write it months ago, but i failed, so i tried again. hooooopefully it's good now, because i'm satisfied with it enough for now. hm, hopefully i got to show the fatherly feelings bumping with the daddy play.
> 
> Cotton Candy is a fun and strange character, xe is able to have deep conversations about how xe thinks and feels, but even when xe is showing xir vulnerable side, xe ends up roping other people in to become vulnerable. that's even the way xe kills so. it's not even in purpose. xe wants and xe gets, and sometimes people block it, but xe keeps trying, and it's worse after xe died, since xe is surrounded by people who can take it or "losers". Cotton Candy has no reason to drop xir insistent and carefree personality so.
> 
> i love writing Cotton Candy.

The new monster children were always unhinged. Wild, savage, breaking things and picking fights with stronger monsters, or trying to strive romances. Slenderman wasn't a fan of having to reign all of them, but at least no one topped Jeff the Killer in unhingedness. The problem was, some actually got close to.

He had no idea about the kid before meeting it. Xir. Slenderman felt conflicted about calling the child an "it", but Lovelace made a sharp smile when he accidentally used a gendered pronoun. "Might as well just call me it, it's easier, amiright? I go by that one too!" So he put an effort to say xe and xir, even though it was laughable to be affected by the taunt when xe was so young and he was an adult for a long while, but still. None of the other kids ever accepted being called "it", he was too unused.

It seemed that Lovelace followed BEN to the mansion by accident, xe got curious and ended up tripping outside the television with a corpse-colored body that made electricity noises. As xe raised xir head, Slenderman could see the many stickers and bandaids, and also unnatural yellow eyes looking up at him quite surprised, but quickly getting distracted by Smiledog.jpg.

"A doggie!" Xe said, getting up and running after it even when the dog ran away, leaving the television let out static and everything in xir path stepped on. Slenderman had to hunt many kids in the past, but he still had a hard time catching that one when Smiledog didn't stay quiet and xe was determined in hugging it.

"I'm Cotton Candy! I'm fourteen! You are so long!" were the only things he managed to get at first, and as he arranged a room for xir, xe finally began to explain things to Slenderman.

"Name's Mellody Lovelace. Died after battery juice entered my eyes, so I'm essentially an electrical zombie or somethin', haha! My hobbies are singing and killing losers!" And that was why he called xir Lovelace. The other kids would call xir Mello, Loveless or CC, and even just Cotton Candy, it depended in how smartypants they thought they were.

"Why do you kill?" He asked some days after, testing how unhinged this new child was.

"Because angry." Xe said, turning xir head away. "Beared a lot because couldn't escape, there was things I loved at home but had to bear going to school anyway. Then I died, and staying and tolerating a lot wasn't worthy anything anymore. Not fair." Xir hands trembled when xe told him that.

"It's not fair indeed, child."

Cotton Candy looked back to him, a pained expression and red pink eyes. "The other teens here are better than the ones I knew. Didn't know teens could be nice. Didn't know adults could be nice either, besides ma."

Not that it stopped xir to be a little shit and break things and play rough together with the others. Slenderman caught xir in almost provocative poses on Nina and many others, being it a fight or a game. Regardless, xe would do it laughing hard or with a maniac smile. Weird kid for sure.

And then sometimes xe would enter his room at night, like that day, xir eyes not shining to the dark like usual. Wordless, xe pushed him into bed, straddling him and almost ripping his suit. "Gentle, you are going to rip it like that." He told, and xe chuckled.

"Go gentle with meeee!" Xe said mockingly, then using more strength and actually ripping his shirt off and ignoring the reproving not-look. "Daddy's mad! Sorry, I've been naughty!" Slenderman knew xe was just repeating memes from the internet, but it didn't make things less awkward.

Who taught that kid to be so sexually charged? Could he blame the internet even, considering that he didn't know xir past with that many details? Also xe had a fixation towards his chest and neck, biting so hard it broke a bit of the hard skin and scratching enough that it hurt in a weird way.

"Daddy, aintcha gonna gimme your tenties?" Xe asked, scratching harder as if frustrated that he wasn't giving back. Slenderman usually took a while to give back considering it was barely his choice to do that. He wasn't the type of guy or monster who did kids.

"Wassup, gonna talk about morals? But we are all monsters, ain't we? Killers and stuff. Can't go lower much." Xe told him the first time. He didn't have much how to deny that. And xe laughed off when he went "even so..." and took off his clothes anyway, threatening to shock him if he wasn't a good slenderboy.

Slenderman both didn't want to be shocked since the kid often didn't know when to stop, xe could put the house on fire (again), and didn't want to hurt xir. Perhaps he was growing attached. It was a problem anyway because xe came once in a while regardless of his feelings about it.

Lovelace grabbed his tentacle while he was distracted, gripping it hard and catching his attention. "Hey, daddy, watchu waitin' for? I gotta do everythin' here?" He stammered when xe opened his pants a bit too roughly. Another pants lost to C.C., he mourned. "Now lemme see this lonely lil thing!"

Though there were a few adults that he caught that took their encounters as tentacle rape, Slenderman wasn't known to be a player. He wasn't a sexually charged guy, his tentacle cock just reacted to the attention of the small grey hands. He felt quite overwhelmed, but looking at those corpsey-colored and wounded hands made him remember that xe used to be a fragile human and he had no idea if xe would break if handled more roughly.

Still, no fragility stopped xir hands from stealing strangled noises from him, jerking the tentacle cock with expertise and fast. Lovelace looked up at him with dark big pupils, red eyes behind the glasses, and an awed grin. As xe touched him more and more roughly, the dead teenager began to rub xir own genitals on his, breathing heavily and groaning. Slenderman's other tentacles touched back as xe asked earlier, but way too softly.

But if Cotton Candy thought he was being too soft on xir, xe didn't complain, instead murmuring a "finally", moving xir body to wrap up on the tentacles while not stopping or slowing down. Xe did began to have a hard time keeping the groans low, but even as xir eyes rolled back and xe sighed deeply pleased, Lovelace just kept going until Slenderman's tentacles faltered and he ejaculated on xir face.

Xe laughed out loud, proud of xirself. "Daddy gave me a treat!" He was too soft on that kid. But as xe fell asleep holding on him tightly, quite too trusting of the monster xe forced again to have sex with xir, Slenderman sighed frustrated. At least it was him there. He prefered the kid forcing xir sexual urges on him than, say, Zalgo.


End file.
